Ultimate Thinker (Gray 10)
Plot see Galvan Mark II and the camera zooms to Azmuth's lab. Azmuth is laying on the floor, knocked out (???): Azmuth!! Nooo! Malware steps into focus. (Malware): Die Azmuth! A laser beam is shot and Azmuth is reduced to a pile of ash. ~Theme song~ days ago (Gray): Azmuth! I have the special DNA replicator ready to implement on the Omnitrix. (Azmuth): Yes Gray, about that.. You see its too dangerous. I think we should get rid of it. (Gray): No. I don't see. You were the one who inspired to do this. You praised me. And now you you want me to stop?? (Azmuth): Yes. I know it is hard but... (Gray): But Nothing!! I quit! Bye Azmuth.. Saying that Gray left the room. Gray's mind... (Red Gray): Nah! Let that stupid old toad go! (Blue Gray): You should go back.. you should talk to him... convince him to continue the project! You should be doing something. (Red Gray): Yeah... you should do something. Lets find a way to pay him back! next day Somebody rings the door bell. (Gray, half asleep): What? Who? At this time? He looks at his computer that is connected to the cameras and... (Gray): Is that.. Albedo? And Malware? On my door? The door busts open and Albedo enters.. (Albedo): Lets talk... morning Gray's mind... (Red Gray): Oh yeah! This is going to be fun. The old toad had this coming. (Blue Gray): This is wrong. You should not give Albedo the New Omnitrix. Tell Azmuth. Its not to late. (Red Gray, knocking Blue Gray out): Shut up! Gray sneaks into Azmuth's labs and disables all security. (Gray): Its safe Albedo. (Albedo): Good. Malware and Albedo enter and follow him. Gray shows them to the New Omnitrix and explains its features to Albedo. (Albedo): I like it, when do I get to wear it. I have done your payment and anyway you dint want much pay for this. (Gray): Of course. Right away... Wait, where is Malware? (Albedo): Never you mind that. (Gray, realising): Has he gone after Azmuth? (Albedo, transforms and almost breaks the wall): Humungasaur! ''I told you to not mind that. Albedo tries to punch Gray but Gray manages to doge. ''Gray's mind... (Red Gray): Ops. (Blue Gray): I told you this was wrong. Blue Gray knocks Red Gray out Gray runs to the New Omnitrix and puts it on. (Gray): Diamondhead! Lets even the odds. Gray shoots crystals at Humungasaur. Lab Malware breaks in. (Malware): Azmuth! Malware shoots laser beams at Azmuth who doges. Meanwhile.. Gray as Shocksquatch electrocutes Spidermonkey and times out into... a human!! (Gray): What? Well no time to waste. Gray runs into Azmuth's room and see Malware aiming at Azmuth. (Gray): Nooo! (Malware): Die Azmuth! (Gray): NRG! Gray blasts Malware. (Albedo, as Atomix): Nuclear Winner! Gray is thrown against that wall and times out. (Gray): Ouch! Diamondhead! Albedo blasts him but he just reflects it. (Albedo, transforms): Gravattack! Ultimate Gravattack! He closes his fists and Diamondhead start crumbling. (Gray, weakly): Omnitrix initiate teleport feature. Location: The Omnitrix (Omnitixes AI): The Omnitrix not found. (Gray): Then ..breaths...teleport to ..breaths.. last known location ..breaths.. (Omnitixes AI): Location found. Teleportation initiated. (Malware, stands up): He escaped! (Albedo): Let him. It wont matter. Galvan Mark II is mine. I am now the Ultimate Thinker. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Azmuth dies. *Gray, Azmuth, Albedo, Malware make their debut. *Albedo takes control of Galvan Mark II. Minor Events *The New Omnitrix is revealed to have a teleport feature Characters *Albedo *Azmuth (Desceased) Villains *Albedo *Malware Category:Episodes Category:Gray 10